A New Sayian Warrior Approaches 24
by king19192
Summary: This is the sequel to my part one version frieza returns and sayian isn't happy bout it and goku returns. I know shorter than the last story


hello everyone this is the 2/4 of my saga a new sayian warrior approach es if you didn't read my first story I don't know why your reading this GO READ MY FIRST ONE and more reviews quicker I make my stories so thanks to everyone and a very special thanks to gogeta64 and jessi for giving me confident to finsh this saga

Narrator : LAST TIME ON DBZ THE Z WARRIORS MEET A MYSTERIOUS YOUNG WORRIOR WHO Is NOW 13 DECIDES TO JOIN FORCES WITH Z WARRIORS BUT TWO YEARS PAST AND A NEW WARRIOR COMES LET FIND OUT WHO IS RIGHT NOW

Everyone is at Capsule Corp having a good time

krillin talking to sayian kid "so hows your training been with picolo"?

sayian kid smiles "it been cool my power level has gotten a lot higher than before"

krillin starts scratching his forehead "how old are you again"

sayian kid starts thinking "well lets see I came here when I was 11(I know in the other story I said 10 but he was 11 and jessi he was not a teen I put that in by accident) then 2 years has past yeah I'm about 13"

All of a sudden a ship that looks likes frieza's ship flies into the earth's atmosphere landing in a mountainous area.

everyone is looking with astonishment

Vegeta shouts "ITS FRIEZA! I knew kakorrot couldn't finsh the job"

sayian kid looks with anger "What! that the one who blew up planet vegeta and the reason my mother might be dead"

Sayian kid flies fast off the ground to the ship

Gohan yells " come back"

but sayian kid's anger made him ignore him

one bye one everyone flies after him

sayian kid is looking at frieza and co. from a distance then frieza's men start flying in the air until they were chopped into pieces by an youth with a sword

sayain kid smiles "this is my chance"

he flies to meca frieza "Frieza!"

the youth with sword looking surprised as sayian kid punches frieza in the face then grabs sayian's hand and tosses him following by a death beam and hits the teen

frieza laughing "stupid child really he thought he could beat me"

suddenly the ground starts shaking and sayain starts yelling "AHHHHHHHHH FRIEZA"

sayain flies off the ground

frieza, the youth, and king cold looking astonished

sayain yelling "you'll hurt no one esle"! then sayain's hair turns gold

frieza getting mad " NOOO another stupid monkey" he shoots his self a sayain kid and tries to punch him but sayain kid catches it and kicks him in the face then sayian teleports and grabs frieza's head and smashes it into the ground then he repeatly punches it into the ground

king cold tries to sneak away but the youth pops in front of him "where you think your going " the youth grabs his sword from his back and cuts up king cold (just like he did frieza in the original Tv show)

BACK TO SAYAIN

sayain is punching frieza until frieza is unconscious

sayain rasing and balling up his fist"Now to finsh you off haaaaaa" his hand punching straight through frieza's face blood shooting out hitting sayian's face

sayain stands up and powering down the blood is slowly osing out of the hole and from sayain's right hand at this time everyone is there

everyone starts rushing over to sayian except for vegeta

kirllin helping sayian up "are you alright?"

sayian opening up one eye smiling yeah "I'm fine"

kirllin reaches into his pocket "here have a senju bean"

the youth starts walking to everyone "hi"

bluma looking at the youth " hi who are you "

the youth looking at bulma blushing "ummmm I cant tell you that but listen goku will arrive at this spot in one hour (I cant really remember the time Goku got there)"

vegeta runs over "how do you know that he will come here"

the youth looking down "I cant tell you but you have to beleave me"

A HOUR PASSES AND A SAYAIN POD CRASHES INTO THE AREA FEW YARDS FROM WHERE EVERYONE WAS STANDING

the door on the sayain pod open then goku face appears hi everyone"

Everyone "goku!"

the youth flies over to goku when hes out of the pod

vegeta whispering in sayian ear "that man in the pod is evil and works for frieza and turns out he blew it up"

sayian looking now with anger "so if hes a threat I must take him out"

the youth and goku are both in super sayian mode

sayian powering up to super sayian flies over and hits goku in stomach but goku punches him in the face

goku yelling to sayian " who are you"

sayian looking at goku "none of your bussiness" then the youth grabing sayian kid sayian giveing him a glare "stay out of my way" and sayain kid rushes goku.

that's it for part 2/4 series but might be 3 because of a certain reason ill let you know in the next part till then bye and thanks for the support


End file.
